


Lo que pudo haber sido y no será

by begok



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: La imagen de Even besando a Sonja en la fiesta de Emma tortura a Isak durante días.





	Lo que pudo haber sido y no será

**Author's Note:**

> Post 3x05 y durante el 3x06

Se esconde en su dormitorio durante todo el fin de semana, ignorando las llamadas de Jonas y los intentos de Eskild por sacarle de allí con excusas absurdas. No está de humor para fingir que todo está bien porque no lo está y tampoco está dispuesto a aguantar la compasión de sus amigos.

No come, apenas duerme, solo siente. Y el dolor es tan grande que no sabe si podrá superarlo.

No quiere hacerlo, pero no puede evitarlo. Llora sin tan siquiera darse cuenta de que lo hace y lleva haciéndolo desde que salió de esa fiesta. Siente cómo su corazón se rompe cada vez que piensa en Even. Sobre todo cuando recuerda cómo le vio por última vez: besando a Sonja.

Y esa imagen hace que sienta que alguien está estrujándole el corazón y luego lo hace trizas y le prende fuego.

Cuando intenta dormir, no deja de imaginar a Even y Sonja juntos. Y en sus pesadillas, Even le hace a Sonja todo lo que le hizo a él una semana antes. Puede imaginarle acariciándola, besándola y haciéndole el amor. Y quiere gritar y destrozar cosas porque es así como se siente: destrozado.

Y cuando no puede más y llora como un crío, esconde la cara en la almohada para que nadie pueda escucharle, pero en su almohada, no en la azul que usó Even cuando se quedó a dormir y que olió como un gilipollas enamorado justo antes de recibir el mensaje que puso patas arriba su vida.

Esa almohada la ha escondido en el armario porque no es capaz de lavarla pero no soporta oler su perfume en ella, porque le recuerda lo que tuvo y ha perdido. O mejor, lo que creyó tener pero que nunca fue realmente suyo.

Se siente gilipollas por haberle creído. Por haber confiado en él y en lo que pensaba que sentía.

Cierra los ojos con fuerza porque tan solo unos días atrás pensó que podría tener un futuro con Even, estaba dispuesto incluso a conocer a sus padres y a que él conociera a los suyos, incluso se lo contó a Eskild y pensaba salir del armario frente a su familia y sus amigos.

Pero todo fue mentira.

Even jamás quiso un futuro juntos. Y eso duele tanto que a Isak le cuesta respirar.

Se siente estúpido por haberse enamorado así de Even, por haberle entregado el corazón a alguien que jamás estuvo dispuesto a corresponderle. Fue tonto pensar que dejaría a Sonja por él.

Se siente tonto, estúpido y roto. Porque a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, sigue estando enamorado de Even.

Cuando llega el lunes, Isak se obliga a ir a clase. No va a dejar que Even le arruine su vida académica además de romperle el corazón. Se pone los cascos y camina a paso rápido hasta el instituto, pero tiene que detenerse cuando llega al patio. Encontrar a Emma no le hace mucha gracia, pero que Even esté allí con sus amigos resquebraja un poco la muralla que ha estado construyendo durante horas. Porque no es justo que Even parezca contento mientras él tiene el corazón hecho añicos.

Comienza a caminar hacia el edificio mientras en su MP3 suena una canción de Nas y esa casualidad lo hace todo peor porque la música le recuerda a Even.

Cada clase es una tortura, solo quiere que acabe para volver a casa a lamerse las heridas. Aunque eso tampoco ayuda porque sigue sin dormir y no puede contarle a nadie lo que le pasa porque nadie excepto Eskild sabe lo que hubo entre ellos y ahora no quiere que lo sepan. Y ya no es por contarles a sus amigos que le gustan los chicos, eso ya le da igual, es por sentirse utilizado y usado y abandonado.

Está tan cansado que camina como un zombie por el instituto, apenas presta atención en clase y rehúye a sus amigos porque no puede mirarles a la cara después de cómo trató a Mahdi y de cómo ha mentido a Jonas cuando se ha preocupado por él.

Afortunadamente no se ha encontrado a Even por los pasillos, pero su suerte cambia el miércoles. Ha pasado una mala noche y sale con la hora justa para llegar a la primera clase del día, así que baja a la cafetería después para comprar algo de desayuno. Y cuando se gira para salir, allí está Even, mirándole de ese modo que le hace sentir mariposas en el estómago y durante unos segundos se le olvida todo y se siente otra vez como un tonto enamorado.

Pero cuando Even sonríe, recuerda su sonrisa antes de besar a Sonja en la fiesta y vuelve a romperse. Y no quiere que Even le vea de ese modo, así que agacha la cabeza.

  * Tengo que irme –masculla antes de salir de allí tan rápido como puede sin correr.



Se arrastra durante el resto de la semana, sin dejar de darle vueltas a lo que le dijo la enfermera sobre hablar con alguien de lo que le preocupa. Y el viernes toma una decisión porque no puede seguir así y Jonas es la única persona en la que confía en esos momentos.

Sentado en ese banco, comiendo un kebab, con su mejor amigo, es consciente de lo mucho que le ha echado de menos. Jonas le escucha como si nada de lo que le estuviera contando le sorprendiera, tampoco le juzga cuando finalmente le cuenta por lo que ha estado pasando durante esos últimos días.

Y mientras observa el dibujo que Even le ha dejado en su chaqueta, siente algo parecido a la esperanza. Esperanza porque tal vez haya juzgado mal a Even y sí siente algo por él después de todo y sólo necesitan encontrar ese otro universo en el que pueden compartir una tostada con cardamomo.

Pero Jonas tiene razón. Si Even siente algo por él, lo primero que tiene que hacer es dejar a Sonja. Y es una decisión que él no puede tomar por Even. Por mucho que lo intente.

Así que vuelve a casa para seguir torturándose con lo que pudo haber sido y no será porque Even no le ha escogido a él.


End file.
